


Within the Darkness

by spirithorse



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the winner of the Hunger Games comes with glory, fame and sleepless nights. Takes place in the same universe as A Place With No Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> As always, dedicated to Esprit Hikari

It was past visiting hours, but no one stopped him as he walked away from the waiting room. Instead, the bowed to him as he passed, the only thing they could do against a prince. Schneizel didn't pay them any attention; he was too busy looking at the numbers on the doors as he walked down the hallway.

It had taken him this long to get the room number; a sign of his father's meddling. But, now that he had it, no one could tell him to leave. The Games might have been over, but they were all afraid that their own name would manage to turn up when the next year rolled around. Everyone in Britannia had seen what happened when people fell out of royal favor. Just last year the emperor's brother had been sent to the Games because of the lies he had told. If the royals weren't safe, then no one was.

Schneizel adjusted his hold on the bag that he carried, noticing the frightened stares of the hospital staff. He couldn't decide if they thought it was something that he would use against them or something that he would use to kill the winner of the Games. The very idea made Schneizel want to scoff, but he didn't dare, not with the way that his stomach was rolling. It was obvious that the winner this year had only survived because of a fluke, someone who was so low in the royal favor wasn't supposed to get out of the Games alive. Schneizel was glad that the two favorites for the Games this year had decided to square off against each other on the last day before they were sure that everyone was dead. It meant that Kanon had made it out alive.

Alive was a relative term though.

He had watched the end of the Games with his family, it was unavoidable. Schneizel had paid close attention to his father as the two tributes had gone after each other, eventually both of them dying in the struggle. He had seen how Charles zi Britannia had tensed, because there had only been one other survivor at that point, the one that Charles had wanted to die the most. Schneizel hadn't paid attention to the Games beyond that, he had already been planning a way to get to the hospital and see the winner. But his father had kept him occupied long past visiting hours in the hopes that Schneizel would give up. He had always obeyed his father without fail until now.

But this was Kanon, the best member of his staff that Schneizel had ever had. The closest thing to a friend that Schneizel had, outside of his brothers and sisters. Even then, Schneizel was sure that his family didn't count. They were all too frightened of going against Charles. They didn't want to be sent to the Games.

Schneizel clenched his hands into fists, holding the anger for a moment before letting his breath out in a rush. It didn't matter for now; they were all safe for another year. Schneizel would have to plan how he would stay out of the Games the next year, but that was something that could wait. Schneizel felt shaky, not up to his usual mental state. He hadn't been like this since Kanon had been called as tribute to the Games. It was not a state to be planning in. Schneizel knew that he would regret anything he came up with. And now, it wasn't his survival alone that he had to worry about. All of his staff, even Kanon, was in danger of being to the Games and Schneizel had to stop that. With Charles consumed with the Games, he was the one person who kept Britannia running. And he couldn't do that without his staff.

He couldn't do it without Kanon.

Schneizel slowed his steps as he approached room 208, stopping right outside of the door. He was aware of the nurses that had tailed him, probably debating on whether to leave him be or tell him to leave. Schneizel wanted to send them away, but he was sure that they wouldn't listen. His father was too much in power, people still afraid of the Games. He wouldn't be able to wave his hand and expect to be listened to for another week, just long enough for people to reassure themselves that they were safe again. Schneizel settled for ignoring them, opening the door and quickly stepping inside.

Once inside the room, Schneizel leaned back against the door, taking a deep breath. He hadn't been ready to open the door, but his hand had been forced. To the people, he couldn't seem weak. They all knew who ran the empire outside of the Games season, and they couldn't lose faith in him. As soon as that happened, he wouldn't be considered as useful. Then he would become vulnerable, and Schneizel didn't think that his father would wait to strike. To Charles, he was successful and liked, which was dangerous. If he broke once, he would be in the Games next year, and Schneizel knew that he wouldn't survive. His strength was planning, but all of his plans hinged on people that could do the job the best. His skills wouldn't serve him well in the environment of the Games. For the sake of his staff and for the people of Britannia, he couldn't be sent to the Games.

Schneizel took a deep breath and stepped away from the door, still clutching the case. The press of his nails into the leather was the one thing that was keeping him thinking straight and not dissolving into fear. The papers that he had blindly grabbed to bring with him proved that he was just as powerful as his father, that he would be safe along with the rest of his staff. Kanon had been the exception to the rule, but not an exception that Schneizel approved of.

He walked over to the chair by the bend, trying to ignore the noise of the machines that had been set up around Kanon. Schneizel glanced over at the clipboard at the end of his aide's bed, but didn't pick it up. He knew what had happened to Kanon, the official doctor's report had come up hours after the Games had closed.

Over the course of the Games, Kanon had suffered from the usual array of cuts, scratches and dehydration that most winners came out of the arena with. In addition to the usual run, Kanon had also dislocated his shoulder – an injury gotten towards the middle of the Games – and the ligaments in his knee had been torn. Schneizel was sure that there was more damage to Kanon's knee, especially after watching Kanon drag himself from the small crevice that he had tucked himself in. Kanon hadn't been able to stand up; he had just pulled himself along until the rescue crews had found him.

Schneizel stared at the injured knee, unable to see it under the cover of the hospital bed. At least he was sure that the hospital staff wouldn't do anything to hurt Kanon, they had to appease the people. As soon as Kanon was declared healthy, he would be sent out to do his victory tour, whether he was really ready or not. Even Charles wouldn't dare to kill the winner of the Games. That was just asking for a rebellion. But Schneizel couldn't trust them, not when Kanon had been twenty when he had been sent to the Games, two years over the age when he should have safe from the Games. As he was from the capital, he shouldn't have been sent to the Games at all, but no one questioned the emperor.

He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before setting down his case. What his father had done to Kanon to get him in the Games didn't matter now and wouldn't matter. Charles was the emperor and above questioning. What _was_ important was looking after Kanon. Schneizel wouldn't be able to rest easily until Kanon was back in his rooms where Schneizel could keep an eye on him. Of course, coming into the hospital so publicly, even after hours, was just justifying the rumors that had been spread around.

Schneizel didn't care. It was far too late to deny any rumors, especially the ones that had been the reason Kanon had been sent to the Games in the first place. Kanon was close to Schneizel, a fact that he would not deny. Nor would he deny the fact that using Kanon against him could easily cow him. At least Charles had failed in his one attempt to keep Schneizel in line, but the warning had served its purpose. Schneizel would be more careful in the future about how outspoken he was and the security of his offices. But it would not chase him away from those that he trusted. If he wanted his offices to run at full efficiency, then he had to trust someone. And, there might be a chance at revenge in the future. Schneizel was not above seizing it.

Kanon stirred on the bed, whimpering and trying to roll. Schneizel reached out, not daring to touch Kanon. Instead, he leaned enough to cause a dip in the bed. Instead of calming Kanon with the idea of someone watching over him, Kanon panicked.

Schneizel leaned back as Kanon sat abruptly upright. His aide glanced around, Schneizel sure that Kanon didn't really see him. Kanon just saw a shape in the room and tried to scramble out of bed. He managed to scoot to the side before he curled forward, gasping and clutching at his knee.

The pain seemed to startle Kanon out of whatever bad dream that he had been suffering. Kanon stared over at Schneizel, narrowing his eyes in the dark. "What-"

"Kanon."

His aide stared at him for a moment, nodding his head when he recognized Schneizel. But he didn't uncurl around his knee, remaining hunched over the injured spot. "I don't think I can move."

It took Schneizel a moment to realize what he was talking about. He shook his head and sat back in his chair, adapting his usual pose. Even that didn't seem to calm Kanon. He couldn't recognize Kanon the way he was now. But, then again, he had never been close to a winning tribute, he had only heard about how they became nothing more than a hunted animal. He had just never thought that Kanon would succumb, not when Kanon was usually so calm and collected. To think of Kanon without that calm was beyond Schneizel, it was an essential part of his aide.

Schneizel swallowed, carefully not to move from his position. He knew exactly which one he was in, the one that showed that he was in control. Kanon needed the idea of control, even if it was faked. "There's no need. You're safe."

He didn't expect Kanon to scoff. While they would tease each other while at work and Kanon would make a show of disobeying him, Kanon had never just shot down an idea from Schneizel in such a manner, not since they had been in school together. After the first incident, Kanon had been careful to choose his words carefully when they were in public. Even in private, the criticism had been couched as suggestions. By then, they were of one mind and it hadn't taken many words for them to work. Schneizel trusted Kanon implicitly, _had_ trusted Kanon implicitly before the Games had turned him into something that was more animal and less human.

It took him a moment to gather his self control; Schneizel had already been tried by spending the day with his father. He had smiled and nodded, just to keep his own head when he had wanted nothing more than to flee to the hospital or to tuck himself away in his rooms. It wasn't Kanon's fault that he was on edge. It was simple bad luck that they both wanted to strike out at the same time. He closed his eyes and ducked his head, his chin resting on his fingertips. "You're safe now."

"I'm not."

Schneizel inclined his head, the only sign he was going to give that Kanon was right, or partially right. Kanon wasn't safe, but there was a small chance that the emperor would try and send him back to the Games. There had been one attempt to send particularly troublesome tributes back to the Games, but the people had not liked those Games. There was no fun in an area filled with people who were so desperate to die after being thrown back into a life that they no longer fit into. It had almost caused a rebellion when the well loved tributes had thrown themselves purposefully into traps, and Charles would not risk it.

Beyond the Games, Schneizel wasn't sure if he could protect his staff. He might have been in control of much of Britannia, but his father was the emperor and he was only twenty. Anything he came up with would take time, which would leave them all vulnerable to attack. Schneizel frowned and stared at the sheets on the bed.

His father had chosen his strategy masterfully, because Schneizel was now on the defense. It would take him a while to make sure that everyone who worked with him was secure so they wouldn't get chosen for the Games again, but he would have to search quietly to attract attention to himself. Schneizel wasn't sure if Charles would dare to move against him when he was so popular with the people or if his father would choose another one of his staff. Aside from Kanon there was no one that he couldn't replace, no one that he was close to.

Schneizel looked back up at Kanon, annoyed that his aide was still glaring at him. It wasn't his fault that Charles had moved against him, he had been careful. They had both been careful. He would have to search out spies as well as looking for a way to protect his people. He pursed his lips, dropping his hands so he could drum the fingers against the arm rests.

Of course, that was what his father would expect him to do. Playing right into his father's plan would not help him or any of the people depending on him. If that was the case, then he would have to out think his father, which would be both profitable and enjoyable.

Confident, he met Kanon's gaze, surprised when his aide looked away. Schneizel tensed in his chair, pushing down the anger. "I will make sure you are safe. I give you my word."

Kanon shook his head, lowering his gaze back to the bed. "I don't think you can."

"It will take a while, but I can. There are plenty of ways that I can-"

"You can't!" Schneizel flinched at the shout, caught with his mouth open as Kanon uncurled from over his knee. Kanon swallowed and leaned back onto his pillows, staring at the ceiling. "I'm not going to be safe again. I won't think I'm safe again, because I'll always think someone is going to kill me."

Schneizel wanted to brush off Kanon's worry. The other tributes had been fine, a bit shaky at the start, but fine in the end. But then he saw the way that Kanon's eyes darted to his case before looking back up at Schneizel. The obvious fear made Schneizel pause and keep his mouth shut. He sat back, watching as Kanon looked around the room. It took Kanon a moment to calm down, but that only happened when Kanon had completed a full check of the room. Schneizel frowned, stopping his fingers from drumming as he realized that Kanon was looking for weapons and exits. Kanon might get a little bit further away from the Hunger Games, but it would never leave him entirely.

He muttered a curse under his breath, slumping forward. There was nothing he could do to help in that regard, that was something Kanon alone could do. The only thing left to him was to make sure that Kanon felt safe, which would take strength beyond what he had. To do that, he would need guards, which were the purview of his father. Of course, it would be easy enough to buy off guards with promises of safety and rewards. Many of them already worshiped the ground that Cornelia walked on, so he would be doing his half sister a favor as well if he promised to look after them. It would be a good exchange in any case. He would have the political body of Britannia behind him with the support of the army. It was the perfect situation.

But, like every situation, it would take time to come around and Schneizel didn't think that Kanon would be able to sit through the kind of time that it took to play a long political game without fraying apart at the edges. Even now, it looked like Kanon was preparing himself to sit up through the night when all he needed was sleep.

Schneizel glanced over at the clock, taking note of the late hour before shrugging. Tomorrow Pendragon would be occupied with the celebrations that would go on all day. He was not required to attend anything with his father nor would Charles expect him to. If anything, the emperor probably expected Schneizel to sneak in to see Kanon and then come out cowed. He would have to remember to act appropriately, because Schneizel was anything but passive. He was angry. But, for the sake of his plans, Schneizel could afford to pretend that Charles had gotten his way.

He took a deep breath and released his grip on the arm rests. Schneizel leaned forward, doing away with any pretense that nothing was wrong. It wouldn't do either of them any good to pretend that everything would just slide back to the way it had been before. What Schneizel desperately needed Kanon to understand was that he could be trusted. Kanon would need somewhere safe to be while he recovered and Schneizel was the only one that could offer that space. Kanon's family wouldn't be willing to help, not with children still in danger of getting chosen for the Games.

"Kanon." His aide didn't look at him, still focused on anywhere but Schneizel. He frowned and scooted forward, pressing his hand on the bed again. The move made Kanon flinch, but he looked over at Schneizel. He curled his hands into the sheets, using the contact to keep himself steady, to keep himself from reaching out to Kanon. "Listen to me. I will protect you, I promise you that. I will even swear it on something if you want me to. My father won't be getting to you again."

"Too late for that."

"Kanon, please." Schneizel shook his head, his patience running out. He was relived when Kanon sat back. He didn't need Kanon snapping at him every time he tried to talk. "My father won't stop with this, and you know it. I didn't think he would dare…but that doesn't matter." He ignored Kanon's snort, plowing on. "I'm not going to let him do this again, with any of my staff. So, what I'm asking you to do is trust me."

Kanon stared at him for a moment before dropping his gaze. "I might be able to."

It was all he was going to get, and it galled Schneizel. He sat back anyway, watching Kanon carefully.

His promise didn't make Kanon relax; there was no change in his posture. Once it would have made all the difference, but that Kanon was gone and Schneizel didn't know if he would come back. If there was a chance, then it would be a long road back.

Schneizel dropped his gaze on the ground, staring at the tile on the floor. He didn't look up until Kanon moved on the bed. He looked up, watching as Kanon reached out and hesitated. It took him a good minute and a few flinches to gather up the courage to reach down and touch Schneizel's arm. Even then, it was the briefest of touches, Kanon sitting back quickly. Schneizel looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, Kanon looking away from him. "You should go back. You're bound to be needed tomorrow."

"No. Pendragon will be too busy celebrating your victory to bother with anything else. My father is too disappointed in the winner to do anything. He thinks I'll be busy with you. And he's right."

Kanon laughed, tipping his head back against the pillows. "So that's all it took? Has he started giving you orders yet?"

"No, but I'm going to make him believe this is all it took. It will be better for him to think that he me beaten, and then he won't pay any attention to what I am really doing."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Keeping my promise." Schneizel thought he saw a smile cross Kanon's face, but it was gone quickly. But it was enough for Schneizel; it was a slim bit of hope. He knew enough to hang onto it and see what he could do.

He leaned back in his chair, reaching for the case he had brought with him. Schneizel had rushed to his office and had pushed papers into the case, not really sure of their order or what he had taken. He had just thought that he would need something to do while he kept vigil. He had never intended to trust Kanon's safety to the hospital staff, even knowing that his father wouldn't move to kill Kanon. Someone might decide that they didn't like the victor, or drunken supporters of the other tributes might come looking for revenge. Schneizel had not spent the last week carefully funneling supplies to Kanon just to watch him die in the hospital bed. He valued Kanon more than that.

In the dim light of the room, Schneizel arranged the papers into a stack onto his lap, frowning at them. Usually, Kanon was the one to sort through them and put them in some sort of order because he was far too busy with the running of the empire. Over the past week, even with the Games going, Britannia had not stopped running. Schneizel had gotten used to sorting through his own papers, although he didn't enjoy the task. It didn't calm his mind and, sometimes, he would slip into reading them, wasting more time.

He got the papers in order, Schneizel sighing before sitting back and beginning to read through the various reports that he had received during the Games. He was halfway through a report on Area 2 when Kanon shifted on the bed. Schneizel looked up from the paper, staring at Kanon.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"No." Schneizel looked down at the report again, not looking up when Kanon cleared his throat loudly. "I promised that you would be kept safe and I intend to see that promise through. As there is no one that I can trust at the moment, I am left to do this myself."

"You can't stay up all night."

"I believe I can. I have enough paperwork to get through the night and nothing to do tomorrow." Schneizel paused, glancing up over the time of the papers. "Cornelia owes me a favor and I intend to stretch it as far as I can. Tomorrow, you'll have a guard in here."

Kanon didn't argue something that Schneizel was glad about. He wouldn't have Kanon sending the guards away, not when it was the one favor that Cornelia owed him. He was confident that his father wouldn't do anything to Kanon, but that was not the same thing as being sure. For all he knew, Charles would change the rules on him and Schneizel would have to scramble to act. His hands clenched, wrinkling the papers. He didn't want to have to lose Kanon again.

"I'd…I'd appreciate that."

Schneizel nodded and turned his attention back to the papers. His attention was not fully on the reports though, not even with Kanon seeming to be more at ease. Probably because it sounded like Kanon couldn't settle, Schneizel hearing him shifting around on the bed in an attempt to get comfortable. He frowned under his cover of reports, intending to ignore Kanon until he hear the aid give a soft gasp of pain, like he had rolled too far over on his knee. Schneizel looked up, shaking his head as he watched Kanon tried to act like nothing had happened.

It was obvious enough that Kanon couldn't get comfortable, and Schneizel couldn't help him much in that regard. Being hooked up to the machines and only able to move so much because of his knee had to be uncomfortable, but he was sure that Kanon wouldn't be able to just drift off to sleep so easily. There was another person in the room and, despite Kanon knowing that Schneizel meant him no harm, there had been a week of torture to teach him otherwise.

Schneizel huffed to himself, dropping his gaze back to his papers. The easy nights of the two of them curling up in one bed would be gone for a long time. He would have to remember what it was like sleeping alone.

When Kanon stopped his shuffling for a moment, Schneizel cleared his throat. He tipped the papers slightly to get better light to read by before beginning to read out loud. "The processing in Area 2 has proceed as usual, although there will be a need for more factories if the production in the eleven other Areas continues at the current rate."

He glanced up to see Kanon settling down again, calmed by the sound of a familiar voice. They had often read the reports out to each other at the end of the day; it made it easier for the both of them to think about what had to be done. Now it was something to cover the beep of the machines or the silence that would have surrounded them otherwise.

Schneizel could only assume that his father had spies in the hospital; it was the only one that handled the winning tributes. But nothing in the papers were so sensitive that he had to worry. And, if there was something, it was easy enough to skip over it. It wasn't like Kanon had to hear every word of what he was reading; just enough to keep him calm and help him sleep. And Schneizel was willing to read until his voice gave out, because it was the only thing he could do for Kanon. It would prove that he was willing to do anything to keep Kanon safe this time around and to make up for his failure. The lack of sleep and probably loss of his voice would serve as a reminder to him to never allow this to happen again.

* * *

_He's not sending me back there. I'm not going back. I won't._

Kanon slowly came back to himself, coming out of the mantra that had been running constantly in his head. Only then did he become aware of how his hands were shaking. Kanon stared at them, trying to will them to stop. When they didn't, he stared at them in amazement. Not hours ago, they had been steady enough to hold a gun and shoot the emperor.

_"Really, Earl Maldini? I knew that you were my son's faithful pet, but I didn't think that you would go as far as to threaten your emperor."_

Kanon jerked, pressing his back against the wall and curling himself up further. He ignored the sharp bite of pain in his knee, it would fade eventually. What mattered more was making sure that he was hidden up close to the head of his bed, the wall to his back and the bookshelf blocking the opening on the other side. That still left half of the bed open, but Kanon could see the doors from where he was curled up, both the one that led to the hallway and the one that led to Schneizel's room, and he was sure that his knee would hold up long enough for him to kick anyone who tried to approach him.

But the emperor was dead, so no one would be coming after him. Odysseus had taken the throne, and he had no head for the political games that Charles had played. Besides, everyone that had served Charles would have fled, knowing who the real power behind the throne would be. But there would always be a chance that one desperate person would try to make sure that Schneizel knew his place. It was well known that the former emperor had hired the winners from the Games that he likes to serve him, but Schneizel was sure to know exactly who they were. It would have been Schneizel's first move to send someone to kill them, to protect Odysseus. The problem was that Kanon didn't know what Schneizel had done.

The last thing that he remembered was shooting the emperor.

Kanon flinched and curled up tighter, closing his eyes. He didn't remember pulling the gun; he just remembered being frightened, so afraid that Charles would send him back to the Games. Kanon was sure that he wouldn't survive them again. He didn't want to go through the painful process of dragging himself back into something that resembled a human. He especially didn't want to be thrown back into the Games with Schneizel. He didn't know what the outcome would be, he was afraid of what would happen if those Games were set in motion.

Outside of them, in Pendragon, Kanon knew that his job was to look after the prince. He was even more valuable because he had lived through the Games, he knew how to fight. In the Games, Kanon was afraid of what he would do. He knew he would fight, but when the end of the Games rolled around, Kanon would kill to stay alive. Even if it was Schneizel, Kanon would kill. And he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing it.

He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, taking a deep breath. It shook when he let it out. He wouldn't be able to drag himself back from that less than human state if he killed Schneizel, because Schneizel was the rock that he had built his world on. Schneizel was the one who had sat up with him in the hospital and his own bedrooms for days after the Games had stopped to make sure that he was safe. He trusted Schneizel to have his back, and there was no one else that he trusted to do the same.

But that wouldn't happen, Odysseus was not his father. Odysseus wouldn't bring the Games back, not when he had been part of the team trying to bring the Games down. They were all safe.

The thought was enough for Kanon to let out a breath of relief and uncurl a fraction. He lowered his hands, staring at them. They still shook, but not as much as before. Cautiously, Kanon rubbed them together, feeling the shaking stop. Sure that he was in complete control of his body, he sat up.

Kanon swung his legs out into the open, moving one leg back and forward to ease the ache out of his knee. It didn't help much, but it was enough to take away the worst of the pain. It was only when he was setting his foot back down that he realized that the soft drone in the background had stopped. He looked up from the floor, having to lean out around the bookshelf when he couldn't see anyone in the room in front of him.

Schneizel was sitting at the desk, a stack of reports in front of him and one in his hand. It was still held up at reading height, but Schneizel had stopped reading at some point that Kanon hadn't noticed. Kanon wanted to scold himself for his lapse in attention. Even with Charles gone, there were still plenty of people that would come after them. Schneizel had said that he would do his best to protect him, but Kanon didn't want to leave it all up to Schneizel. The prince was already doing so much.

He lowered his gaze to the ground again, listening as Schneizel set the report down. When the silence had gone on for a while, Kanon sighed, the sound seeming too loud. "Have you been there this entire time?"

"Yes."

"There are better places for you to be." Kanon looked up, gesturing toward the door. "Odysseus and Nunnally are out there making sure that the Games come to an end safely. They mean well, but you need to be there to make sure-"

"The Games are over." Kanon froze. After everything they had been through, all of the threats, they had missed their shot. But that didn't matter, because there wouldn't be one next year. What mattered was the outcome. He scooted closer to the bookcase, wanting to be near Schneizel without leaving the safety of his hiding place.

He licked his lips, watching as Schneizel slumped. His posture should have been answer enough, but Kanon had to know. "Who won?"

"We don't know. When they got there, both Lelouch and Suzaku were unconscious." Schneizel reached over to rest a hand on the phone. "I got a call that they were taken to the hospital, but nothing beyond that."

"You should-"

"Until I know for sure, it's best that I remain here. There's nothing I can do there and you needed to be watched here."

Kanon stared at him, bristling a little at the implication that he couldn't be left on his own but he didn't say anything. It wasn't that he couldn't be left alone; it was that he didn't want to be on his own. Without Schneizel there as an anchor, even if he hadn't heard him until he had come out of his panic, Kanon didn't know what he would have done. He probably would have stayed curled up on his bed until he was sure that he was safe, which would have taken a long while.

He rubbed his hands together, checking to see if they were shaking. To his relief, they were still steady. He let them drop into his lap, Kanon looking over at the door. He should make an overture to Schneizel to try and get him to go to the hospital. Schneizel's duty was to his family now, since Kanon was fine. He meant to gesture to the door, but Schneizel beat him to the punch.

The prince walked around the table and stood across from him. Schneizel made sure to keep enough distance so it didn't feel like he was looming over Kanon threateningly and he appreciated the gesture. Everyone else he had to grit his teeth and bear what they did, Schneizel made sure to keep him comfortable, whether it was standing close or far away.

Schneizel sighed and stared at the wall instead of Kanon. "I will leave when I get news and not a moment sooner. You…you looked like you had just come out of the Games. I wanted to be sure."

Kanon curled one hand into a fist, staring at it for a moment before letting the tension go. "I thought he was going to kill us all."

"And you acted admirably. Faster than any of the guards."

He raised one shoulder in a shrug. "It's my job to keep you safe. It's why you can go around without a knight."

Schneizel gave a jerky nod, glancing back over at the desk before crouching down. The move brought him closer, but Kanon didn't flinch away. Schneizel wasn't a threat; he had never appeared to be a threat. Even when his mind had still been half stuck in the Games, Schneizel had registered as ally.

He did stare at Schneizel as the prince held out a hand to him. When he looked back up at Schneizel's face, the prince just smiled. "I still want to thank you for what you did."

Kanon tried to play it off as something little, but the reminders meant that he kept thinking about it. Kept thinking about the moment of threat when he had thought that they wouldn't make it. Charles had always loomed large to Kanon, the emperor of Britannia seeming like the one thing that could put a stop to everything just with a nod. Before today, Kanon had never really thought that Charles could be killed. Compared to that, he had seemed very mortal. Dying was one thing, but the realization that _Schneizel_ could have died with him had been why he had pulled out the gun. He didn't want to go to the Games again, and certainly not with Schneizel, but Schneizel dying seemed like the worst outcome of the situation.

He didn't notice that he was shaking again until Schneizel had taken one of his hands. For a split second, Kanon thought about jerking his hand away, but the familiar presence of Schneizel standing between him and the door was enough. He was safe in his rooms, safe with Schneizel, and that's all that should have mattered. But it didn't stop the shiver that ran up his spine, nor could it stop the words that escaped him. "I thought you were going to die."

Schneizel looked taken aback for a moment before his usual smug look was back on his face. He smirked and shuffled forward, straightening up just far enough so he could press a kiss to Kanon's forehead. "I didn't worry. I had you."

It was almost a bit too sappy for Schneizel, but it was just what Kanon needed to hear. He relaxed into Schneizel, their foreheads resting together for a moment before Schneizel pulled away. Kanon didn't let go of his hand, turning it over in his own as he forced himself to keep calm.

He didn't want to go back to the hospital, not while he was on edge and not so soon after the Games. He was not fit for public in the state that he was in and Kanon was sure that he would just sit through the hospital visit having flashbacks. But Schneizel needed someone there, if not for support than to make sure that nothing happened to him. Everyone would be watching the new emperor and Nunnally but not Schneizel, because they were used to him in the background or with Kanon himself hovering close by. Kanon would never forgive himself if something happened to Schneizel in the few hours that he went to go see the winner of the Games.

"When they call, I'm going with you."

"You can stay here."

"There's nothing I can do here and you needed to be watched there." Kanon saw the corner of Schneizel's mouth twice up as his words were thrown back at him, but he didn't deny them. If anything, there was a small squeeze to his hand, Kanon choosing to take it as Schneizel thanking him for the offer. His prince was practical, but sometimes a bit too proud to ask what he needed. Kanon took a chance, squeezing back. "You need me."

Schneizel stared at him for a moment, Kanon confidently meeting the prince's gaze. Then, Schneizel gave. It was only the smallest tell, but Kanon had learned to look for them.

He relaxed his shoulders a fraction, the closest to losing the royal posture that Kanon had ever seen Schneizel. There was a slight tilt of his head, an acknowledgement of the hit scored. And then Schneizel was back to himself, pulling away from Kanon and standing up.

Kanon turned his head to watch as Schneizel retreated back to the desk. The prince picked up the report he had been reading through, lifting it slightly in a silent question if he should continue. Kanon nodded and shifted on the bed, not enough to take either door out of his line of sight, but enough so that Schneizel knew that he was paying attention. Despite the death of the emperor and the rise of a new one, there was plenty of work to be done. And Kanon had to repay Schneizel for sitting by him while he had come back to himself. It was an easy enough task to allow Schneizel to distract himself with the reports instead of thinking about what might be happening to his little brother.

At a small nod from Kanon, Schneizel lifted the report and started reading again. Kanon leaned forward, cupping his chin in his hand and listened. He was familiar with the report, he had read it some time before to get his mind off of the Games, but he wouldn't tell Schneizel that. He would sit through the whole stack if it kept Schneizel occupied and calm. And there were plenty of points to discuss with his prince, but that would wait until the three pages of the report were read through. In the meantime, Kanon just let the sound of Schneizel's voice wash over him, feeling himself relax at the familiar, steady cadence.

END


End file.
